1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for realizing a print preview function mainly used in a color system.
2. Related Background Art
For the purpose of confirming, prior to the printing of information, how the image will appear on the print for example on a cathode ray tube, there is already known so-called preview function by preparing image information for monitoring, taking the difference in color reproduction range between the monitor and the printer into consideration.
More specifically, in a system as shown in FIG. 1, in which a document or the like is prepared in a host computer 11, then edited in an unrepresented editor and printed by an output device 21, the state of image output is confirmed prior to the actual image output in order to achieve improvement in the efficiency of operation or economization of materials.
However, such conventional method merely considers the difference in the color reproduction range, and, in case the color reproduction process is modified in the printer device 21 based on the data format, the conventional preview function is unable to respond to the color reproduction process in the printer device 21 and to provide proper previewing display.